Nancy Drew GIRL DETECTIVE: THE WALL
by JEN4216
Summary: When the world calls and the United Kingdom doesn't answer, it's up to Nancy Drew to find the cause behind the lack of communications. But more then contact is at steak, including Nancy's own grandmother. Will she be able to face down a force more powerful then she ever has before? Will She be able to stop war? And how deep does it go into her own past? (Nancy Drew/Pink Floyd/NCIS)
1. Chapter 1: The United States is Calling

A/N: WARNING! THIS IS FROM PINK FLOYD'S 'THE WALL' ALBUM AND SO THERE WILL BE SOME MENTION OF HATEFUL THINGS AND SUCH, SO DON'T KILL ME, IT'S THE STORY! (P.S. like, one of the best albums EVER so please go check it out! THANK Y'ALL AND ENJOY!

Nancy's P.O.V

My best friends , Georgia (She only goes by George) Fayne and her cousin, Bess Marvin, are over at my house, after we just finished up a case. It was a long, complicated one at that. I sit on my window seat staring out the window as Bess says, "Well, either way, Nancy got the bank robbers, so all's well that end's well!" "Yep," George says from my chair at my desk, "Right, Nance?... Nancy? Earth to Nancy Drew?" I snap out of it, "Yeah?"

"Come on, Nancy," Bess says, "The case is closed, you can think about everyday things again!" I let out a sigh and say "I don't know. I feel like something's up..." George shrugs, "Again?! We just got done!" I explain the problem; two weeks ago my Dad and I were supposed to visit my grandmother in Scotland, but we just didn't go. He's been acting really distracted since and keeps going off to be alone. I first worried if something happened to Grandma, but he would've said something. So what could it be?

They both look stunned as I let out a gentle sigh, "I've even tried calling her, but no one answers." "Well, maybe you should ask him." Bess suggests. "Yeah," I say, "But if there's something wrong, I don't want to upset him more." Then we hear something downstairs, like my Dad, famous lawyer Carson Drew in our town of River Heights, yelling. We all three quietly creep down the stairs to see him with his back to us, on the phone in the kitchen.

" _I KNOW THAT_!" he says, trying to stay somewhat quiet, " _BUT IT'S NOT WORKING_! I want _SOME_ sort of answer as to why it's doing that!...I know-...no one else can...?... Okay..." He sighs and hangs up. He sits back and I signal everyone to quietly go back up the staircase. We get to the top and turn right to my room. As soon as I close the door, I'm meant by George saying " _THAT_ was really weird! Your Dad's a pretty calm guy, I don't know what'd make him freak out like that."

I say "I have no idea..." Which is true, I don't. Bess says, "Well, maybe we should go out to the mall, I know that just sounds like my urge to look at Rue 21's new line, but we can talk there away from your Dad and help clear your mind." I nod, but I know nothing's gonna do that.

We sit at the little coffee shop in the River Heights Book store and I take in the scent of my mocha coffee. Bess starts going on about some new guy she meant on Facebook, when I spot my enemy since First grade, Deirdre Shannon. She actually looks worried. I listen in to her talking to the barista guy.

"And now she won't call back!" She says in a frustrated tone, "I don't know what to do! How do you talk to someone on a different CONTINENT?" I stand up and skip over to this conversation, "Deirdre?" I ask, "Is your friend by any chance, in Scotland?" "No," she crosses her arms, "England." I nod, "I see, is there else you know from there?" "Well, duh." she says. "Can you call them?" I ask, to which she reluctantly agrees. She pulls out her iPhone and says "Call Anna." "Calling Anna.." the phone says and it starts ringing.

But nobody answers...

Deirdre shrugs and says, "You needed me more then I needed you anyway!" and hangs up the phone. I look at her, I'm pretty sure my eyes glazed over in the shock and growing fear I'm feeling. I slowly nod and walk back to our table to grab my purse, "I have to go talk to Ned." "Ned?" Bess asks, "What's he got to do with this?" "He might know something. _Anything_. Deirdre's friends in England won't answer either!" They both look shocked and so we all left, paying for but not finishing our coffee.

We climb into my car, a blue convertible I named Twinkle, and head to the River Heights Bugle Head Quarters. The Bugle's a local newspaper run by the father of my long time boyfriend, Ned Nickerson (who also works there as a reporter) and seems to get a lot of news on everything before we do.

We pull up and I notice how the parking lot looks empty, like on a Sunday when the Bugle's not working, but I know they are today. We get out and Bess says "Maybe we shouldn't go, it looks like they're out for the day..." "But I know they're here!" I say and without another word, my curiosity gets the better of me and I go to the glass front door and look in.

All of the lights are off from what I see, but I can't see Mr. Nickerson's office or any of the main rooms. I take a bobby pin from my bag and start getting to work on the door. George says "Uhm, Nancy? Maybe not the best idea? I mean, if Mr. Nickerson finds out you broke in-" "Gained unlawful entrance," I correct her as the door comes unlocked, "I'm not breaking anything."

We sneak in as quietly as possible, I have learned from my years as an amateur sleuth to walk pretty much silently, but George and Bess are a little more noisy. We get into the dark abyss of the typing room, but I see one or two lights on in the back. "Let's check it out." I whisper walking closer, but I'm smarter then to walk in the open walkway where people could see me a mile away.

I get to the source of the light, where I see Ned, Mr. Nickerson, and some random man standing over a computer. Ned, looking really worried, types a few things and says "General, we can't get the connection back, if we had a computer wiz maybe, but not any of us." The man nods and says "I'll call in one from Washington. If this is real, if this is happening, there's no telling how far it'll go..." I look back at George. She looks a little reluctant, but, she the best person with computers I know outside of Washington DC.

The three of us step out into the light, making the boys jump. Ned asks, "Nancy?" As the man pulls a gun and points it at us. I gasp but Ned steps up grabbing his hand "NO! Nancy's good! She's with us!" he puts it away and looks between us three and Ned and his dad, "Can they be trusted?" "Yes," Mr. Nickerson says, "This is Nancy Drew, the-" "Yes, yes, I've heard of her." he says.

"Listen, George here's great with computers! She can try with, what ever your doing...what are you doing, again?" "...can we trust-" "More then us, even." Ned says sternly, to which the man says "That scares me." "Nancy," Mr. Nickerson says, "This is General Potter, he's here because... well..." "Because," General Potter fills in, "No country can get a contact through to the United Kingdom, but they did." I look speechless to Ned and Mr. Nickerson. "It's true," Ned says, "I got a face time call on Messenger earlier, it was meant to go to someone else, but the guy was trying to tell me there's something up." "Something up?" I ask. He says "I have no clue-... no." he sits up, "No, Nancy, no!" I smile as innocently as possible, "What...?" "NO mystery here!" he says, "Please let the military solve this one." I laugh a little as the General says, "I have no idea what's going on, but I don't care, get me into that server." George says, "It's not a _server_." She keeps typing away. And keeps going.

 ** _3 hours later..._**

I sigh and look back at the paperclip I've been bending into countless shapes. Ned's typing out regular news, which General Potter doesn't trust so he keeps watching over Ned's shoulder, Mr. Nickerson's asleep in his chair, Bess is touching up her makeup, and George is looks like she's staring down the computer screen, still typing.

George shrugs and slumps in her chair, "I got nothing. I can't get back in." the General shrugs and then I say "I'll call McGee." It's a long story, but in summery, my Dad was in a case in Washington DC, and we meant Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, and we became friends.

General Potter says "Alright, we're done. I need an airport." "Why?" Bess asks and he says "I'm calling in my men, then we're going to the drop zone." "Drop zone?" I ask. He walks away. I watch as George mumbles " _Oh my gosh, are they gonna parachute into whatever's going on_?!" " _Guess so_." Bess whispers. I nod, "Guess so..."

As soon as I drop off Bess and George, I head back home as quick as legally possible. I have to find out what's going on... I have to. I pull up outside and realize the night's air has really put a chill in the air. I run to the door and see our maid-turned mother figure, Hanna Gruen, already opened the door for me. "Nancy! Where's your coat?" "Sorry," I say, "Didn't plan to be out so late. Where's Dad?" She says "He's in his office, I don't know why, but he's been there all day." I nod and tell her "I already ate, thanks." then jog up to my room.

My own mom, Kate Drew, died when I was 3 in a car accident over seas. I don't have many memories of her. Since then, Hanna's been my mother figure. As soon as I get to my room, I write a note explaining where I'll be. I hope they won't worry too much, but I have to find Grandma and everyone else who's disappeared.

I already have a backpack full of everything I need for a few days in the back of my closet. I pull it out as quietly as I can and put it on the bed. I put on some black leggings and a black turtle neck, even some combat boots Bess got me, and get ready. I wait until I hear Hanna go to her room, signaling the coast is clear enough. I tip toe down stairs and out the door to my awaiting car. I wait until a car is passing on the street then turn over the engine, not to signal my leaving. There's only one way I'm getting to the UK.

I pull up outside the airport, the one only military plane out on the runway getting loaded. I wait until everyone's busy talking to climb and jump the fence. This is gonna take exact timing. I stop in the ditch and wait. they turn and go back to the truck for more supplies. That's my cue. I make the 20 foot dash constantly watching them, and holding my breath as good as I could. when I make it to the plane's entrance, I quickly duck in and find a nice space behind some boxes. I bump into the bottom crate and a part comes open, what comes out? Parachute packs. 'Nice!' I say in my head taking one and waiting.

I hear the crew and passengers board the plane and set in their seats. I try to sit back and start to some how feel a little tired. As my eyes reluctantly close, I start wondering what's waiting for me in the United Kingdom?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINALLY! I LOVE NANCY DREW! Nancy Drew got me into reading! I wanted to be like her! Heck, I trained on the 'silent walk' (Still haven't mastered it, lol) and how to pick a lock! I LOVE Nancy Drew! So anyway, here's the first part! Starting next chapter, SONGS WILL BE ALONG WITH THE STORY BECAUSE THIS IS CLEARLY FROM PINK FLOYD'S THE WALL (The names of them)! To NCIS fans; they're gonna be in here more! Again; this story will contain some very bad hate and if you need further details, listen to the album! Thanks y'all and hope to update soon! Thanks for reading and LOVE YOU GUYS!

-J


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Blue Sky

Nancy's P.O.V

I'm jolted awake as we hit some turbulence. 'No, no, no..." I say in my head, clinging to the wall next to me to try to stay hidden, but we're bumping around a lot. I hear a man yell "Nearing the drop zone, sir!" Okay, getting close to zero hour. I take off my backpack and put it on my front and put the parachute on my back, securing all the latches and really hoping this thing will work. I see the room starts flashing red and someone yells "Positions!"

Okay, here we go. I nervously get into a sprinting position. I feel the door come open and realize how bad of an idea this was; the air is so thin I start feeling light headed very quickly. I peek around the corner and see them lined up to jump into the black outside. I creep closer, but hide beside the seat.

The light goes green and they start jumping. I leap up as the last one goes and wait a second. "Oh wow..." I say looking at the very long distance to the ground. I take a deep breath and take a leap of fate, jumping down into the unknown. I feel the air stinging against my face as the plane's door closes (I assume) and have no way of getting help. I don't think even my fellow jumpers know I'm here. The it dawns on me: I have no idea when to pull the parachute.

I start panicking and pull it anyway. It feels like I suddenly hit the ground as the parachute yanks me back. The air starts feeling a little better as I get very thankful my parachute actually working. I let out a sigh and look at the horizon, seeing a little bit of light. I wait and wait to come to a stop.

After what feels like forever. I crash into the ground. I forgot I didn't know how to land and without the night vison goggles the military has, I didn't see the ground coming. "Ow," I say out load, forcing myself to stand up, "That could've gone a bit better..." My night vision comes in and I can see enough to so to some bushes to hide until day light.

When I can finally see and the other jumpers are further away, I get up and start walking, finding out I'm in some hills, that I don't remember. But I see a little farm house ahead so I decide to ask for directions. So I go back in the bush and change into black t shirt, my favorite light blue cardigan, and dark blue jeans.

After a few minutes of a very nice, slightly chilly walk, I reach the farm house and knock on the door. I hear inside some running around, a door slamming, and someone approaching. I start to feel a bit nervous as the door opens. I'm meant by the barrel of a shot gun.

The man holding the gun looks tired, angary, but also scared. "THEY AREN'T TAKING US!" he yells in a thick Scottish accent. I, with hands raised and eyes wide, say, "Sir, I'm just here for directions..." he says "NO, THEY SENT YOU, DIDN'T THEY? _DIDN'T THEY_?!" "No!" I say, "I'm just trying to find my grand mother!" He lowers the gun slightly, "You maybe telling the truth... what do you want to know, lassie?" "Where are we?" "You don't know?" "I was... traveling last night in the dark... and I got lost." "You're south of Oxford." "Scotland?" "England," he says, "Everyone was evacuated from Scotland when the bombing started." "The what...?" I ask. He looks like I'm the confusing one.

"Did you hit your head, lassie?" he asks worriedly. I decide to play it off and say "Yeah... I did..." I start walking away in a state of confusion and shock before I say "Thank you..." and I just start walking. Bombing? What is going on? I have to find grandma as soon as possible if not sooner. And if she's in England, I think I know where...

I start jogging south, heading for Grandma's old house in the hills. I'll figure out what ever else later. I just need to see her again and make sure she's okay. I keep going, lungs and legs starting to burn after a while, but then I hear something... Something like airplanes...

(Start song 'Goodbye, Blue Sky')

I stop and turn to see 5 English Electric Canberra Bombers flying in formation north. They're a little too close to the ground for comfort, but then I notice something; the once circle symbols on the wings and tails, are now replaced by a symbol of two hammers crossed. _That's not right_... None of this place is right anymore. I don't even recognize this place as England, it's like somewhere in a movie. I keep going.

I enter the forest and to my happiness, see Grandma's old cabin. "GRANDMA!" I yell, smiling. She opens the door, a bag in hand and looking worried. "Nancy!" She says, "How-" "I came to find you!" I say, "We couldn't get ahold of you or anyone here and-" "Nancy, we have to go!" "What?" "They're coming here next!" she says. They, who are they? Everyone talks about 'them', but who?

She says "There's no where else to hide! Pink's sent his men this way! I don't know what to-" "Grandma, who are they? Who's 'Pink'?" "I don't really, know about them," she says, "but we can talk when we get out of here!" I nod and say "Let's go, then." I carry her bag for her (adrenaline running to fast to feel tired) and we start running. I finally get why we're leaving now; I hear military trucks coming behind us. "RUN!" I yell. We try but they've got cars, and they pull out in front of us I gasp and look for a way out, but we're trapped.

Men in all black, some with swat team like armor, and red sashes on their arms, showing the crossed hammers. All of them pointing guns at us. Grandma says "Please don't!". One of them steps up, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Grandma's to scared so I speak up, "I'm Nancy Drew and this is my grandma, we were just heading into city, but you gave us a scar... I've had a head injury lately so I wondered if I could ask some questions?" I put on as sweet and innocent of a smile as I can muster.

The man looks annoyed and grabs my wrist, flinging me at the military truck and Grandma following. "Get in the truck, now." I nod as Grandma starts crying. He yells out "SHUT HER UP, BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" I quickly nod and put my arm around her, helping her into the truck.

We take some 'seats' which are actually floor space, right next to the door. I look around to see more people in here; they all look frightened and sad. The men shut the metal door (meaning we're in until they let us out) and the truck starts moving.

There aren't any people in here in uniform, so I make an educated guess the only ones in here are the people who lived around here. I spot a teenage girl across the way from me, looking somewhat calm. "Excuse me?" I call over the sound of the engine. She looks up but doesn't say anything. I put on a now weakening smile and say "Hi, I'm Nancy Drew, I was wondering what's going on?" She looks a bit shocked as a brown lock of hair falls over her face, her not seeming to care it's there. "Consider it the start of World war 3..."

You know that feeling when you get a shock? Where you get a burst of heat and feel numb? I feel this as I stare at her in silence. So that's what's happening... I've noted a few similarities between the treatment of people, looks, and behaviors with Nazis, but this is England! I know people like Adolf Hitler can spring up in any country, but England fought so hard in World War 2, I didn't think it'd be them to have the next dictator like that.

I know what I have to do...

()()()()()()()() (why am I doing this you ask? Well, because I need to do something to separate the story, and this thing works Lol!)()()()()()()()()()()()

The truck stops and I hear a horrible sound outside. It sounds like a lot of people, as in like a rally or something. The door opens to many of those armed men coming in and yelling "ALL OF YOU OUT, NOW!" We all quickly follow orders, me and Grandma being some of the first out from our closeness to the door. My heart stops.

It was once Trafalgar Square , but now looked like Nazi Germany. There are 'soldiers' lined up, taking people like us to other building and places. I watch one guy getting beaten and feel sick I can't stop this. And only a block away... I see a wall... A brick wall, taller then most of the buildings around it... It sends in a sense of claustrophobia as I look upon it. And there's more being added to it...

On the steps of the National Gallery of Art, I spot a man. He's a normal looking person with paler skin and dark brown hair, wearing a long black leather trench coat, sunglasses (at now night) and he's yelling into the microphone like nobody' business. He seems like the ring leader of this 'event'.

I break free from the line and start a mad dash towards the building. Some of the soldiers follow me, one yelling "STOP!" But I got to the bottom steps, getting the man's attention. He stares at me with a look of confusion. The men that were chasing me catch up and grab me. I fight against them as everyone has fallen silent in the whole area. "EXCUSE ME?!" I yell so he can hear me over the distance, "I NEED TO TALK TO A MAN NAMED 'PINK'?" he walks down the steps a bit and signals them, they let go of me. He stops about 10 feet from me, "And who might you be?" He asks, glaring at me with an emotion I can't really pin point.

I stand a little more confidently and say, "My name's Nancy Drew." "Hmm, Nancy Drew?" He says, " _Never, heard of you_..." "That's okay, but I need to talk to Pink, I heard he's the leader of this." the man smirks, something about it sends chills through me. He looks to the men still behind me, and says "Well, go on, take her!" They hesitate, but start dragging me towards a hotels building only a couple building down.

I hear the horrors start up again, but now there's really nothing I can do until I try (and I mean try) to talk 'Pink' into stopping. I start worrying for Grandma and all the others around the area. All the people in the world really.

They practically shove me into a room (causing me to pretty much face plant), slamming the door behind me. I get up and see I'm in a hotel room turned office like space. I look around, noticing there are cameras filming me. I know there's someone watching the camera right now, so I keep my cards close and just sit in the chair across from the small desk.

I wait, and wait, and wait. Finally someone comes in, but not who I was expecting. The guy from earlier. He takes off his sunglasses finally and glares down at me. "What do you want?" he asks. I say, "Well-... oh... you are...?" I trail off, but he nods. I guess in hindsight, it was obvious, but I've never dealt with dictators, this is new to me.

"Well," he says, "You want to say something? Get it over with." I try to think of the speech I planned, but nothing comes out until I start rambling. "Uhm, why are you doing this?" He looks a bit confused at the random question, but tells me, "To weed out the weaklings. To make this army the strongest there will ever be." I slowly nod, "Uhm, really, you don't need to do all of this to get a group of people-" "Is that it?" He asks, sounding annoyed. I get a little more in the game and say "Pink, you need to stop this. it's not too late, you can still get a fair trial and-" "Or," he says, "I could continue, finish the job, and make this world better."

I think back to what Gibbs and Ducky told me about phycology. Maybe I can talk him down. Only problem; I've never done this. I've tried in a low scale to talk to less dangerous people, but I've never even thought... Either way, I take a breath. "Pink, this is not a good thing. It's causing more harm then help!" "That would be a matter of opinion." he says as he goes over and sits on the other side of the desk. I tell him, "Pink, what did this to you?"  
He looks at me with intrigue. "What did this to me?" He echoes. I slowly nod, feeling a bit of panic setting in from worrying if I just said the wrong thing and really, really, messed up. He grins creepily and tells me "Many things, Nancy, many things..." I slowly nod. The silence is almost too must to take as I ask, "Why...? Most of these people have never even heard of you. What do you have against them?"

He doesn't answer. He just ignores it and says, "We're done here." "But, wait," I say as I see him click on his little phone thing, "Please escort Ms. Drew to 5704." "Pink," I say as the guards come in and start dragging me away. "It's a cycle, Pink!" I yell, "They started it, you're continuing it! Where does it stop...?" He just watches in silence as they take me away.

Nancy Drew, what have you gotten yourself into?

()()()()()()(Yes, again!)()()()()()()()

WHEW! CHAPTER 2! I hope y'all enjoyed (though only two people have read this so far, lol) and I hope you liked the music! BUT dearies, if you're expecting this to go along exactly with the album... think again... I had to go my own way (you'll get it XD) and make this a bit different from the album SO YOU WON'T SEE WHAT'S COMIN! THANKS FOR READIN AND HAVE THE MOST AWESOME DAY! LOVE Y'ALL!

THANKS Y'ALL AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT! LOVE YOU!

\- J


End file.
